With the advancement in digital and online technologies, people now manage an abundance of information and are in constant communication with others regardless of time and location. Cloud-based collaboration platforms have been developed to support such lifestyles. It can be useful for such platforms to offer features that enable users to create, view, edit, annotate, store, share and otherwise manage information in a user-friendly and efficient manner.
In order to provide concurrent collaborative access to that information, and provide concurrent updates to that data in real-time, various factors need to be accounted for in order to prevent data loss, maintain accessibility, prevent overloading of system resources, maintain storage, and maintain privacy.